The Fear
by Miko Mandie
Summary: Draco spends an indescribable Spring holiday with Hermione, but he knows their comfortable relationship wont last forever and is torn between following his heart or satisfying his pride. Hermione x Draco.


**Author's Note**: There will be two other One-shots that relate to this one. Draco and Hermione were the first pairing that I read in Harry Potter fanfiction, so it holds a special place in my heart and I find their stories come easily to me. Also, you all are so amazing! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and feedback you have given me over the past week, I love you! Hope you enjoy. xoxoamandnicole.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**The Fear**

_Draco and Hermione _

Smut. No sex, but definite adult situations.

"I want to be rich and I want lots of money. I don't care about clever I don't care about funny. I want loads of clothes and fuckloads of diamonds. I heard people die while they are trying to find them."

_OOO_

Draco smiled as two warm hands were placed over his eyes. He inhaled deeply and sighed at the sweet smell of Hermione. Ever since that night in the library, she had been a constant in his life. Spring recess was approaching for the students of Hogwarts and Draco couldn't be more anxious.

It was agreed that he and Hermione would stay behind for the week they had off. Hermione liked to think that they would spend the time, _strengthening their relationship. _Friendship or otherwise, Draco knew that no good could come out of his relationship with Hermione. A good snog here and there was fine. But anything more than that was too big of a risk to take.

And as he got closer and closer to Hermione, the more he felt like a complete asshole for taking advantage of whatever she had to offer.

He knew that she took their friendship seriously. Hermione honestly believed that his prejudice ways had been placed on the backburner and that one day, he might tolerate her presence in settings other than the library and odd places throughout campus.

His emotions were in an uproar. On one had he knew that he was growing fond of the bushy little Gryffindor, but on the other hand he was always watching his back when he was with her. _Embarrassed_. It wasn't his father, or his almighty pure blood that was keeping him from asking her out or just being with her. It was his pride.

He was abnormally good-looking, rich, and athletic. Basically, everything that Hermione wasn't. She was no exotic beauty like Padma and Parvati Patel. She didn't have the wealth of Pansy Parkinson and she wasn't the amazing flyer Katie Bell was.

But Hermione was a lovely person who had a good heart. She fought for the underdog, had a nice soft body, and brains to spare. Draco was almost certain that she would go far in life, no matter what cause she fought for. She was pretty in a natural, classic, simple way that suited her personality brilliantly. While shy, when Hermione discovered something she wanted, she went for it. Whole heartedly

Draco knew that getting closer to her wasn't doing anyone favors. In the end Hermione and possibly even himself were going to get hurt. And he didn't want that to happen.

But Draco was a selfish man and a part of him didn't care who got hurt in the end. As long as he had some time with a girl who made him laugh, yell, and feel then it would be okay.

Light breath on the back of his neck brought him back to reality.

"Guess who?" Hermione whispered against his ear.

"Hm, Pansy," he replied offhandedly which earned him a swat on the arm.

"You're an absolute lout Draco Malfoy. Remind me again why I put up with you?" Hermione sat down next to him on the stone bench. Draco watched as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt with the upmost care, her small hands fiddling here and there with a loose thread.

"Because I've read your diary and know your innermost secrets. Plus, I'll tell everyone how almost every single pair of knickers you own are green," Draco mused as he watched Hermione draw her hand back as if to smack him again. He used his honed seeker skills to stop the projectile. "I don't think so little Gryffindor. It's your own fault I found out. One would think you would be more careful than to leave your drawers open while I visit."

Draco laughed at the picture she made. The little hellcat looked mad enough to kill. And he loved it. Her passion is one of the reasons he spent so much time with her. No one could heat his blood like she could.

"One would think, for once in your life, you could act like a gentleman and not bring up my knickers in conversation. I think you have too much of a fascination with them. It's a little disturbing Draco," she smiled. "Really, really disturbing. Sometimes I wonder…"

"Wonder what. If on occasion I go traipsing around in a green satin thong," he replied, his voice rising slightly on the last three words.

"Draco! Shut the hell up!"

"Relax love. No ones around to see us," Draco looked into her eyes and thought he saw a flash of understanding.

He watched as she looked down at her hands and looked at her palm, tracing its lines. "Is there a reason why we never hag out with other people around. I know we spend enough time together and I really don't want to bug but,"

Draco looked out across the courtyard and sighed. "It's complicated Hermione. I really, don't know how to explain it. I don't even know myself. Can't we just let things happen as they happen?"

"We can do anything we want Draco. It's just, you have become a good friend and I have so much fun time with you. Even in the short time we spend together. I just wonder how amazing it would be to go into Hogsmeade, pick something sweet out in Honeydukes, and just, wander around. I just think it would be wonderful. I don't know. Sometimes I just wonder," Hermione sighed and placed her hand on the stone beside him.

"I wonder too Hermione. Maybe someday we'll be able to find out," Draco inconspicuously placed his own hand on top of hers. "Someday Hermione."

_OOO_

The Spring holiday began wonderfully for Draco. The weather was nothing short of gorgeous, Students were scarce, and those who remained had unlimited access to the castle and Hogsmeade.

Most importantly, Hermione had seemed to forget about the fact that he was shy about being seen with her in public. They had spent the first days of break in uninterrupted bliss. Also, today was set to be their first venture into Hogsmeade, alone and un-chaperoned.

At around one in the afternoon, Draco waited, impatiently, for Hermione by the entrance of the castle. He couldn't help but be nervous. This almost seemed like a first date and he hoped that no one, especially himself, would muck up the afternoon.

When he finally caught sight of Hermione, all his breath left him. She looked lovely, delectable, and carefree. Which immediately put him at ease. She was walking towards him in a breezy summer dress. It was modest in length, reaching the tops of her knees and a soft lavender vintage print decorated the fabric. The dress had a baby doll silhouette and v-neck, which accentuated her curves magnificently. Seeing her soft breast encased, raised, and separated in the silk was enough to make him hard. He didn't know how he was going to last the entire trip without trying to touch her intimately.

While they hadn't gone far in their explorations of each other, each time her left her in the library, alcove, or her dorm; Draco yearned for more. Hopefully if their outing went accordingly, he would be able to see if her breasts were as soft as he imagined.

He cleared his throat as she got closer, "You look great Hermione."

She giggled and her breasts moved most enticingly. "Thanks Draco. I have an aunt somewhere in France who happens to think I need to grow up. My mum almost died when I wore it to my cousins wedding."

"Well your aunt has amazing taste," Draco laughed nervously and tried to shift into a more comfortable stance. "Why don't we get a move on it. Honeydukes is calling my name."

"Who would have ever thought that scaly old Malfoy would have a sweet tooth? Their exotic chocolates are to die for though. Not very magical though," she smiled and Draco stepped ahead of her to open the door."

The wind was chilly but the sun was shining and there were traces of wild flower sprouting up every which way.

Hermione's soft voice broke through his perusal of the flowers. "I think it's lovely outside. We couldn't have picked a better day to go out and get some fresh air."

They walked the worn, weather trodden path to Hogsmeade in silence. Draco spent the majority of the walk observing Hermione. Her reactions to the smallest of stimuli were almost too much. She seemed so enraptured walking down the lane, looking at the flowers or stopping to look into a bird's nest. Any other girl would have complained about the sun, the chill, the animals, or the mud still on the ground from the melting snow. But Hermione appreciated all of this and more. He could tell in the small glances she would send his way.

And in the moments when the sun would catch the natural highlights in her unruly hair causing her too look upwards and smile, Draco though that he could possibly throw his pride out the window and be with her.

"Draco, you're spacing out on me. We're almost there." Draco looked at her smiling face and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her snug against his body.

_OOO_

Draco rested his back against the rough bark of a weathered tree near the property of the Shrieking Shack.

"Are you going to eat all those sugar quills?" he looked over to see Hermione popping another chocolate into her mouth.

"I most definitely am Granger. Why do you want one?" he ran one of the feathered candies down the side of her face.

They were sitting side by side on the dewy spring ground. She closed her eyes and sighed. Draco felt her soft sigh through out his bones. "I don't really like sugar quills Draco. A litlle too, sticky, perhaps," she smiled and winked at him.

"I like sticky."

"I know." Then in a move that seemed to shock the both of them, Hermione abandoned her chocolates and moved to sit on his lap, so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "The grass was making my dress damp," she explained.

Draco attempted to seem stoic, but he was failing internally. What else could he expect when he had the warm, lush backside of a witch he admired pressing against his crotch. "Hermione," he sighed.

"Yeah Draco," she looked so innocent, wide-eyed and flowing hair. She looked like one of Artemis' virgins.

"Sure you don't want a sugar quill?" he finished lamely. He felt incredibly out of his league. He was no virgin for sure. But he had never experienced such lust for someone who was a virgin. Draco was at a loss as to how to address the situation.

"Maybe one," Hermione replied, plucking one from the bag of discarded sweets and handing it to him.

Draco looked at the innocuous quill for a moment before an idea occurred to him. He twirled the sweet in his hand before bringing it to his mouth and running his tongue over the tip of the quill. He watched Hermione as her eyes darkened and focused in on his lips and tongue, which wet the tip considerably.

"Close your eyes Hermione," Draco murmured.

When Hermione's eyelashes crested against her porcelain skin, Draco placed a light kiss at the corner of her lips. A scant second later Draco replaced his lips with the sugar quill. He reveled in her slight gasp. "Shhhh, Hermione just relax."

He took the quill and painted her lips softly with the wet tip of the quill and almost moaned when she brought her hands to rest low on his waist.

Once Hermione's lips were suitably covered, Draco wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her soft body closer towards his. A second later, his lips covered hers. She sighed into him and he reveled his the taste of the sugar and the flavor that was naturally Hermione. He ran his tongue over her lips, picking up all traces of the syrupy substance that he had applied.

Hermione fisted her hands in his shirt and Draco moved one of his hands to rest on the curve of her hip. Their tongues tangled and for the life of him all Draco wanted at that moment was to throw her on the forest floor shag her into oblivion.

Draco groaned as Hermione moved into a move comfortable position and pushed he backside hard against his erection. He untangled his hand from her hair and moved them to her backside. He curved his palms against her ass and pressed down, rolling his hips into hers.

They both broke apart at the same time and looked into each other's eyes. "What are we doing Draco? I'm not ready for, you know, just, not yet."

Draco rubbed his nose along her cheek, breathing heavily against her skin. "We wont, not yet. Just, let me make you feel good. I know I can," he took her bottom lip into his mouth and tugged.

He watched her eyes close and waited for an answer. Draco nearly came when he caught sight of her slight nod. "I wont do anything you don't want."

"I know Draco, I trust you," she brought her hand up to run her fingers down his cheek.

Her hand slipped into his hair and she brought his lips towards hers. For a long while Draco let Hermione take the lead and soothingly run her wet tongue along his. She took the time, every once in a while, to nibble on his lips and move her mouth to his neck. When she nipped and sucked on his pale flesh, Draco brought his hands back to her backside before they slipped lower and he palmed her soft thighs in his hands. Her flesh gave easily and he ran his fingernails back up her thighs, ending under the skirt of her dress.

Hermione sighed and her hips rocked closer towards his. He knew it was a natural reaction, but it didn't make the rocking motion any less arousing.

Their lips brushed lightly now. Their kiss was more of a light exchange of air, with minimal contact. But in reality, Draco had never felt closer to Hermione, or any other girl for that matter.

His wandering hands traveled farther up her thighs and grasped the thin lace that rested on her curvy hips. She moaned lightly and her hand grasped his belt.

"Just a touch, Okay Hermione," he couldn't even for a complete sentence. Draco's mind was so wrapped up in the wanton angel on his lap that he momentarily lost his mind.

"Okay."

Draco moved his hand across her belly and down to the hem of her knickers. He looked into her eyes and let his fingertips slide past the elastic. He encountered his soft curls half way down and spent a moment tangling his fingers in the fine tuft. Hermione's honeyed eyes were unfocused and her breathing was shallow. She held her bottom lip in between her teeth.

She buried her face in his neck the second Draco's fingers found her soft mound. "Draco," she breathed.

He let the tip of his index finger dip into her cleft and stroke her pearl. She was so soft and wet Draco could hardly handle it. Hermione whined in the back of her throat and pressed even harder against his crotch. Draco let his finger linger for a moment before removing his hand from her knickers. His hand went to his slacks and Draco unbuttoned them before sliding the zipper down.

Hermione stared at him wide eyed before looking down curiously, watching his hand work meticulously. He didn't pull his pants down though and Hermione started when he moved his hands back to her backside, pushing her deeply against his covered arousal.

He caught Hermione's eyes again leaned in to place a light kiss on her lips. "Just rock with me," he breathed.

Draco raised his hips again while bringing her down on his erection. Shyly, Hermione rolled her hips downwards on his and brought her lip back between her teeth. Ever so slowly, Hermione picked up on Draco's rhythm and moaned softly in time with his harsh grunts. He could feel Hermione's moisture seeping into his slacks and began to work even harder towards completion.

Up and down, back and forth. He looked at Hermione who had her head thrown back, neck bared, and chest heaving. He leant forward and took one of her cloth-covered peaks into his mouth and sucked. She had the most erotically innocent look on her face when she came. She looked surprised, aroused, and confused all at the same time.

The sight of her sent Draco into a frenzy. Soon, Draco's breath became erratic and he took Hermione's hips into his large, calloused hands and thrust once more before came in his boxers. Hermione's face was pressed tightly into the crook of his neck and his head was once again resting against the bark of the tree.

He could feel his release running along his leg and he took a deep breath as Hermione removed her face from his neck. She had a dreamy look on her face and seemed almost bashful. "That was wonderful."

"Definitely love," He watched as Hermione's eyes strayed to his crotch to where his pants were still unbuttoned. She attentively reached out her hand and placed it against the sticky spot on the front of his shorts. She looked amazed at the semi-hard bulge resting beneath the cotton and Draco knew that this was the closest that Hermione had ever been to a guys cock.

She smiled lightly and Draco couldn't help the grin that over came his face. She bushed a lock of hair from his face and spoke lightly. "We should head back, it's almost five."

He didn't want to move from their spot under the old tree, but he knew it was time to get back to reality.

He watched as Hermione stood and brushed the dirt from his dress. He got to his feet and picked up their forgotten sweets. Draco cleaned up with a quickly muttered spell, straightened Hermione's dress and led her back to Hogwarts; one hand shoved into his pocket and the other casually resting on Hermione's slight waist.

_OOO_

Draco removed his hand from Hermione's waist once they were in viewing distance of Hogwarts. He hoped that things would remain the same between them, but sorely doubted it. How could he expect her to remain detached from the man she had shared her first sexual experience with.

"What are you doing this summer Draco?"

"Probably nothing exciting. Maybe spend some time in Italy. We have a home there." Draco eyes narrowed when he got closer to the castle. Sitting on the steps he spotted fellow Slytherins Pansy and Blaise Zabini.

Hermione distracted him with her answer. "I was thinking that maybe, we could spend some time together? I'll be in France for the first month but after that I'm free," she said.

"I don't know Hermione. I might be busy."

"Oh, okay," she looked hurt and Draco wanted to kick himself. But there was no way he could go vacationing with her. It just, wasn't possible.

The closer they got to the castle the more his nerves seemed to kick in. He could clearly see Blaise and Pansy and it didn't look like they were going anywhere any time soon. He looked towards Hermione and could see she was still blissfully unaware of his anxiousness. Quick as a blink they were approaching the castle's stairs and Draco could feel Pansy and Blaise's eyes on him.

He was almost to the last step when Blaise's hand reached out to halt him. "What, Blaise?" Draco challenged.

Hermione turned when she realized that he wasn't behind her any more and smiled. "Draco?" she questioned.

"Draco?" Pansy scoffed accusingly. "Move along silly, little mudblood. We have business with Draco."

Draco just stood there even though he desperately wanted to go to Hermione's side. She looked into his eyes. Pleading with her eyes to stick up for her, to follow her into the castle, to do anything but stand there, accepting what was being said, ignoring what they had just done in the forest.

But he couldn't.

He looked down his nose at Hermione and said nothing.

Draco watched as Hermione turned wounded eyes to the floor. He heard her breath hitch and knew with out a doubt tears were gathering in her eyes. "Okay, I understand," she whispered. Draco's heart clenched as she walked past him and stepped on top of the forgotten Honeydukes bag she had dropped.

"What the fuck was that about Draco?" Pansy scowled and started to pick at her nails.

"Nothing Pansy, don't worry about it."

"Do you want me to meet you in your room tonight Draco?" she placed one painted fingernail on his chest and ran it down his side.

Draco could smell the expensive French perfume wafting off her in waves and he almost wretched. How could someone think that something so artificial would be appealing? Pansy was the epitome of an aristocratic pureblood elite socialite. In fewer words, Pansy was fake, artificial, and ruthless. And it disgusted him because he had experienced what a real woman felt like, smelled like and sounded like. Hermione was the Anti-Pansy, she was a great girl.

He looked at Blaise to find the Italian staring intently into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"What ever you want pans," he replied smirking.

Blaise leered and threw an arm around Pansy, dismissing Draco and heading through the doors.

A few minutes after Hermione's departure, Draco followed Pansy and Blaise into the castle, closing the heavy iron and oak doors behind him.

_OOO_

This is a sequel.

**Post Story Commentary**: I hope you liked it! **Reviews = motivation**. Anyways, their relationship is influenced by my experience and the experience of my friends. No matter how levelheaded Hermione, **she is a teenage girl** and romance can make you, not so level headed.

_-2:10:00 AM_


End file.
